Star Vs The Forces of Evil x Golden Sun Crossover:Introduction Chapter
by Aegis999
Summary: Star vs. the forces of Evil x Golden Sun Crossover OC/Self-insert story, about a young adept in the same age range as the main characters of the Star vs. the Forces of Evil show. At least I thought it would be an interesting crossover, seeing who to magical users Star Butterfly and a teenage adept would interact. Rated M for probably future "lemons".


**So as previously said in my last story, again, some pointers for this fic:**

 **-I will not stop saying this, my native language is not English, so there will be many times that some text will be read in Yoda Style [Backwards, but understandable].This is an anon based story [Adept anon [[YES, this will be a self-insert story]] living a normal "American life", so it will revolve around him, in the** svtfoe **universe. [lore wise at some point his and his family background will be revealed].**

 **-He [Anon] is a Jupiter adept, and has two Jupiter djinns infused/ready for battle [he knows pretty basic** psynergy **, battle wise : Bolt, whirlwind and mind read, although he doesn't use the last very often since...stuff-you will see].**  
 **-Since there are no monsters and stuff, plus self-taught techniques to fight, he is a very low level adept.**  
 **-He has in secret a golden sun-esque armor, shield, [scarf since those are so cool] , a wooden sword and iron sword [the wooden sword is a short one so he can have it with him all times concealed, for obvious reasons, the iron one is stashed as well], all leftovers of his missing father.**  
 **-He is indeed in Marco's class [the part of the classroom we haven't seen yet].**  
 **-He kinda knows Marco, Janna, Jackie, Ferguson,Alfonso,etc. from short talks and being an actual classmate.**  
 **-The story starts in episode one of the show.**  
 **-Feedback is very much appreciated  
**

 **Star Vs The Forces of Evil x Golden Sun Crossover: Introduction Chapter**

  
[For this part, is best read with this: watch?v=7qDvmZoJFVY , since battle themes are an essential point of Golden Sun]

You are in deep trouble...well to be more precise very disoriented, kinda when a grenade explodes near you in any FPS game, with that annoying ringing in your ears piercing your thoughts. Your sight is blurred and you have trouble to keep your balance or even react , that ringing hasn't gone yet, though is starting to disappear. And you wonder why is this a problem? True, if you were alone, this would be rather annoying, but the three-headed behemoth dragon in front of you that is trying to kill you.  
Wait a second...did I had company? Who is this blonde girl who is also fighting alongside you, plus the screaming dude with the red hoodie? Why can't I see their faces? Why are they helping me? Never mind...dragon...more important...also regaining balance, damn please ringing, go away. Your mind says "Fuck move or your dead meat!" , but your legs are right now made of jello at this moment, and your body feels heavy, probably because the armor you are wearing.  
Armor? Wait...there is only that armor at your house, hidden alongside with your iron sword...that is in your hand right now instead of being secretly stashed in your right, big dragon in front of you...though you must regain your balance before attempting something. You can see the bubbly Blondie waving something in her hand before unleashing a rainbow colored death beam...*DAMN that too OP!* you think, that dragon didn't like that. Although...it seems that beam had little to no effect on actually damaging the dragon. But then again it gave you time to gather psynergy forming little purple orbs and gathering them into a translucent middle sized one in front of you, after a couple of seconds you recited "Bolt!" tearing that said orb apart, while some thin, but constant rays [or rather lightning] landed in the huge back of the dragon. Too bad for you because it has the same little effect as the Blondie's ...wand of some sorts?

Again, never mind that….you are so tired, panting and gasping for air, while the dragon slowly advances towards you...guess there is no other choice.  
While raising your hands you shout out "Breeze!", purple orbs gather around you while for a brief moment an after-image of a Jupiter Djinn forms over you. Immediately after a purple aura surrounds you, the Blondie and the red hoodie guy. Seriously, that guy needs to stop screaming and running around in circles…, well maybe not because the only thing he is doing, which is dodging the dragon, damn if he is doing Blondie seems to be casting something with her wand as well…WTF!? No way…just no way… She is transforming her wand into that, no that's impossible…,maybe you are still disoriented.

Nope, she is indeed transforming her wand into an ethereal RPG, a rose explosive cone can be seen in this surrealistic weapon. You see the cone flying towards the dragon if anyone saw you at that moment, they would be able to see a guy with their eyes so wide open that they could pop out. By the way, the magic RPG actually damaged the dragon…nice Allahu Ackbar moment girl, if we get alive I'll buy you a cherry coke.

Now the dragon is really mad, waving is ginormous wings, which they manage to send flying the girl and his friend, luck for them they landed safely although breeze's aura is time to think, you would rather have two djinns summoned but you can do much …. you shout to the sky again "I summon … "Jupiter!", at the same instant purple orbs surround you for a brief moment, and explodes over you, while a huge after-image of Jupiter flies above you shooting raw psynergy into the dragon, which flinches and stop its movement for a brief moment. And only a brief moment because you are now its target, and with your mental stamina at its limit, you can't do much, so you stand still…just seeing this three-headed dragon make a swipe with its claw sending you flying, and smashing you into the ground, and on top of that, its giant claw is now locking into the ground…..Weird no pain…my body must be in trauma shock-or whatever the medical term is named, you can see one of the heads going for the kill…..well GG life…

[You can stop the music now]

"FUCCCCCKKKKKKK!" you scream as you wake up like if your house was being bombarded, jumping off the bed and landing face-first into the ground.  
After the floor stops your motion, your face on the ground gives you a lot of pain, making you curse again and again, while rolling freely over it."FUCK, FUCK, first a doomsday dream and now my face on the ground ….. FUCK!" After the pain subsides, you take a deep breath to try to calm yourself, you scan your room and see your bed, messed sheets because THAT dream, your PC rig which is your pride and joy [worked all summer to get a decent gaming pc] and your closet…yup everything is where it should be.

You quickly run and search inside your closet, rummaging at stuff, and sigh in relief "Yup armor and sword are still here". You start slightly to pant and think for a while, rewinding in your head the dream for moments ago. "Damn, that was sick and scary…but who were those guys, never told anybody that I'm an adept…". You grumble "And can't talk to mom, since she thinks I'm not and adept as Dad…although she also said I shouldn't say to no one I'm the son of one Adept…not that anyone would understand what's and adept…That blond girl…also that guy with that red hoodie…I've seen that somewhere…". While you keep thinking, you wonder what time is it, and you search for your smartphone, pushing the button on the right brings it back to life, searching if you got any texts at the same time in the LCD display.

[7:07 am] "Welp, bike ride for today since I won't be ready for the bus…" while sliding your phone to see the messages and waste some time seeing Facebook and text messages, and surprise surprise you have indeed one new text message. [ Week's allowance is on the kitchen table, love mom] "Looks like convenience store premade food for this weekend…lucky me I don't get bored of eating the same thing for days…heh…" You chuckle a little to hide the fact you can't cook decent stuff yet. Slowly getting ready for school you get some shivers down your spine, like if some ghost or ethereal entity was grabbing your spine and squeezed it a little.

"I sense a disturbance in the force…..". You always loved to say that when the shivers appeared. Trembling a little you kept getting ready for school.  
"I wonder if this day is going to get a little weird…".

-Meanwhile in Mewni…-

Star Butterfly, with a wide smile on her face because 14th birthday, charged head on into Mewni's Royal Court, while riding a green mutant wild Unicorn, getting only screams and runs from the court members, everyone was literally for themselves. While the unicorn kept running and went through the wall right next to the rest of Mewni's royal family, barely dodging it, Star jumped out of it elegantly, landing in front of her parents.

As soon as her parents reincorporated Star started to hyperventilate, gasping air quickly because her prize was a few inches away from her, Mewni's Royal Magic Wand, which was in her mother's hand. Queen Butterfly put the wand back, trying to calm down her daughter " Now Star, This wand is a big responsibility-" Star could only keep on hyping more and more, bumping and trying to reach for it "YUS" Putting her free arm in the face of her daughter, Queen Butterfly kept with her advice " If it falls into the hands of evil forces the universe could be destroyed!" Star couldn't take anymore and reached her prize, and snatched the wand from her mother "AhahahaAAAAA!"

At the instant the Wand reached Star's hand it began to morph into its new for, passing from its elegant state with a huge heart-shaped diamond, into a more girly round wand with a star in its center, plus a couple of wings, that actually flapped, ending its transformation in a flash. Star gazed her new wand with her eyes about to burst of her face "OHHH!" and immediately regained her "royal posture" to answer her mom "Oh … don't worry mom, I can handle it" bursting with confidence.

5 minutes later, part of Star's kingdom was in flames thanks to the rainbow she just summoned, the peasants of the kingdom did nothing more than scream and run in circles, many of them aflame as well, she couldn't help to make a troubled face wondering what to do.  
Her parents just watched from the palace with a couple of modern earth binoculars [how they got them is still a mystery] and said both at the same time sighing "She can't handle it…."

-Back on earth at the same time-

You kept on getting ready for school and still getting shivers now and then. "Dammit, first that dream, and then shivers all over…aw'right no more cherry coke before sleeping"

You quickly grabbed your wooden sword, and concealed it below your clothes, it actually took a while for you to get used to the sensation of having a sword concealed beneath your clothes and putting it in your rear waistline, anyways, grabbed pocket money from the kitchen and went outside, picking your bicycle from the lawn and getting impulse to ride it.

Since the Diaz's house was in front of yours, you wondered if Marco had already gone to school. Yeah, you know him, walked with him to school, or just talked with him now and then, since he lives in front of you, beside you see him every day since he is your classmate, but you wouldn't say he is your friend…more like a guy you , no time to waste, you don't like to be late for school since you wouldn't want Ms. Skullnick to be mad…" Ugggh….can't still believe that _thing_ is a teacher-"

It was a 10-15 minute ride until you could see Echo Creek Academy. You put your bike in the bike parking lot and suddenly you couldn't move anymore. You saw a couple of rare creatures, griffins maybe-chimeras? Your brain couldn't process those things you were seeing. You rubbed your eyes hoping you were daydreaming again, but they still were there.

"What…the … fuck…" You could see the creatures were in fact used as replacements of horses to pull a fancy carriage, although it seemed empty, and they were just sitting idly there. You reacted, putting your hand on your back, taking the hilt of your short wooden sword, though you didn't unsheath it…too many people, to in the open, what to do…? A vibration on you pocket woke you up from your stupified-ready to go into combat status, so you picked the source of the vibration which was your smartphone "OH shoot! I better run!".

Yeah, you barely made it to class. Time to get on your seat in the right corner at the back of the classroom.

-A few hours of boring class later-

Few minutes before class ends, finally, some guys are just idling in the classroom, others self-studying. You can't really tell what are the front guys doing though. You can see this girl with a beanie, Janna doing stuff with a pencil in her mouth. Excellent technique and I can feel your agony girl. Next we have the skater girl with a fully developed woman body Jackie, you can swear if you saw her from a distance her eyes looked like lizard ones, you can even swear her iris blinked once, like in that MIB movie…..anyways something you wouldn't mind since DEM body of hers, in the past your curiosity got the best of you and used quickly Mind Read on her….since then you know she used almost everyday a very provocative see-through line of Victoria secret lingerie, since according to her thoughts, it was the comfiest underwear to use while skating, activity she took part every day.

Yeah you know you shouldn't use Mind Read on your classmates but…secrets..., anyway it's not like you use mind read every day on everyone.  
Maybe sometimes…since the results vary from person to person, and there is the risk of getting a backlash, sometimes you could see just text on what they were thinking, and sometimes a "movie" of what they were thinking. You could swear….the clock is going too slow, so slow you might go into an induced coma anytime now. Suddenly you and everyone else could hear a voice from the school speakers "Marco Diaz to the principal's office, Marco-".

"OOOHHHH looks like someone is in trouble!" Marco bragged while getting up from his desk. "So I guess everyone who voted me "Safest Kid" must feel PRETTY embarrassed right about now" Immediately he asked to Ms. Skullnick if he needed a hall pass. You wanted to face palm yourself so hard…while thinking at the same time *Yup, pretty much you are the Safest Kid*. As he walked away you could hear the bell …oh sweet sound of liberty.

"Sweet sweet liberty!" you exclaimed, as you finally were outside the classroom. You saw everyone else go their respective ways, spreading through the school. Time for you to go as well. As you walked you saw the Director talking with Marco and a young blonde girl, with a very unique outfit. It looked pretty normal and somehow twisted at the same time. As for the girl, she seems pretty interested I everything that surrounded her, she had this bubbly and hyperactive vibe…as if she had ginger ale in her veins since she couldn't stand still for one second. You also couldn't help to stare on her boots….are those actually horns on the tips? It was actually pretty funny seeing her trying to fight a water fountain.

You couldn't hear the Principal's talk with Marco and approached them a little…only because they are actually in the path that goes out of the school. After a while, you could see the Director walking proudly with a chest to the teacher's parking lot. You could hear shiny inside that chest, plus his face gave out what was inside. You focused your attention again to the blond girl, she just popped out a wand…*heh* a wand probably a toy one… OK not a toy…NOT A TOY! From the wand, you could see her summoning a rainbow and some living stuffed animals? That wouldn't be a problem if the rainbow hadn't caught fire after a few seconds. Or after summoning a giant mutant moth…we will remember your sacrifice random dude that got caught by it, we will remember. Marco just hid inside his hoodie and runs away, though that blonde is waving at him.

Damn you have this sensation, logic vs reason: Logic-We need to know more about this girl, reason: Run dude just run. A dammit here goes nothing.  
You make sure no one is seeing, and you form a little purple orb that immediately dissipates in a tiny ethereal purple explosion and mutter "Mind Read"  
"Let see what do we have her- OH GAWD! OHHhhahnuioasf hdasfobaewiufdfsn" you babbled as your brain went haywire.  
Your eyes got wide open about to burst from your skull, and your irises were so dilated that if someone saw you they would think you were on some heavy drugs or mushrooms. You could also feel something dripping from your ears, and somehow you were crying. And what you could see was …was…nope it can't be told, is too much for a normal human, for the sake of humanity, it will remain a secret. Besides, there no way you could describe what is going on inside the head of this girl …

As your raped mind recovered you canceled the psynergy and used your arm to clean out your nose "Blood….", after that you wiped the tears as well.  
"HOLY FUCK I WAS CRYING BLOOD!" You couldn't notice that now the blond girl was bumping besides you with a wide smile.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii Mr. adept….wow is something wrong with you" she stopped as she saw all the blood on your face.

You totally froze there "M-m-m-m-Mr. what?". Yep, She totally knows...welp FUCK.

 **And that's it, again this is an intro chapter, you could say it's Chapter 0.**


End file.
